Real or Memory
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Donghae mantan pacar hyukjae datang saat hyukjae sudah punya kehidupan yang berbeda! HaeHyuk / KyuHyuk !


Tittle :Real or Memory

Cast : Lee Hyukjae ; Cho Kyuhyun ; Lee Donghae

Pair : KyuHyuk and HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Hurt, dll

Rate : T ke M

Warning! Cerita pasaran, membosankan, dan banyak typo dimana-mana. Judul sama isi kaga ada nyambungnya sama sekali!

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku terduduk ditempat tidur-ku memikirkan sesuatu, hari ini hari terakhir-ku tinggal diseoul sebenarnya tidak ada keinginan-ku untuk pergi dari seoul banyak kenangan dikota indah ini, dan yang paling-ku menjadi bebanku untuk tidak meninggalkan seoul adalah Lee Donghae namjachiguku.

Well aneh memang kami sesama namja tetapi kami pacaran, cinta yang saat ini membutakan genre kami dan sampai sekarang aku belum memberi tau tentang kepindahanku ke paris walau karena perkerjaan orangtua-ku harus pindah kesana.

"Hyukkie! Palli turun semuanya sudah selesai dikemas kajja kita akan berangkat sekarang!". Suara umma-ku menyadarkan aku dari lamunan panjang, segara aku bergegas keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Umma sebentar aku ingin kerumah Donghae!". Seruku pada umma-ku sebelum mendengar persetujuannya aku segera keluar rumah.

Tekad-ku sudah bulat tidak akan memberi taunya secara langsung, aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat didepan rumah Donghae, kalau melihatnya aku yakin tidak akan bisa pergi kalau dia menahanku.

**Donghae-ah mianhae, mungkin waktu hae membaca surat ini aku sudah ada diparis. Aku dan orangtuaku pindah kesana, aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah memberitahu tentang kepindahanku ini padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu tapi mungkin tuhan akan memberikan kita pasangan masing-masing! Tapi kalau kita bertemu kembali mungkin kita berjodoh.**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

Author P.O.V

6 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja manis sedang terburu-buru memasuki kantornya, sepertinya dia takut kalau dimarahi oleh bosnya.

"Mianhae aku telat!". Seru namja manis ketika sampai di ruang meeting itu sambil membungkukan badannya pertanda dia menyesal mungkin.

"Sudahlah kau duduk saja!". Perintah sang atasan, namja manis ini-pun duduk menuruti atasannya.

"Kenalkan ini pengganti manager Kim". Ucap sang atasan sambil menunjuk kearah manager baru.

"Annyeong Lee Donghae imnida". Saat Donghae memperkenalkan namanya mata namja manis-Hyukjae- segara melebar seakan tidak percara kalau yang dihadapannya ini.

"Lee Hyukjae"

30 menit pun berlalu hanya untuk membicarakan meeting kali ini.

"Donghae-si anda boleh keluar dari ruangan, sementara Hyukjae-si kau masih punya urusan dengan saya!".

Kyuhyun P.O.V

"Sini duduk sebelahku, ada yang ingin-ku bicarakan ". Hyukjae-pun duduk disebelah-ku.

"Nee wae Kyu?".

"Tadi kenapa margamu Lee? Bukannya Cho humm?". Hyukjae menatapku horror seperti ketakutan akan diterkam hidup-hidup.

"Aku lupa kalau kau suami-ku Cho Kyuhyun!". Aku mendesah berat karena kesal.

"Jadi kau tak menganggap-ku sebagai suamimu?". Ujarku dengan wajah super memelas padanya.

"Aniya Kyu aku hanya becanda~".

"Jangan macam-macam kau, nanti aku habisi dikamar!". Seketika tubuh Hyukjae menegang dia ketakutan sepertinya 'srett' seseorang membuka pintu ruang meeting untungnya aku tidak sedang mengrape Hyukjae dan ternyata orang itu adalah Donghae.

"Mianhae sudah menganggu kalian, hanya ingin mengambil ini tertinggal". Donghae segara mengambil ponselnya dan pergi dari ruang meeting.

"Kyu aku ingin balik keruangan masih banyak kerjaan". Aku medecih kesal padahal aku ingin bermanja padanya.

"Baiklah cium aku! Baru kau boleh keluar!". Ucapku dengan nada perintah

"Andwee!" aku akhirnya menciumnya sekilas dengan paksa dia-pun pergi dari ruang meeting.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku-pun segara kembali keruanganku saat membuka pintu ruangan aku kaget kenapa Donghae bisa ada didalam ruangan-ku dan duduk dibangku-ku.

"Hello Eunhyukie! Apa kabar? Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi~". Saat itu aku sangat kaget terlebih dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk-ku.

"Lepaskan!". Bentak-ku padanya.

"Waeyo chagiya?". Apa-apaan namja ini memanggilku dengan sebutan Chagiya.

"Chagiya katamu?". Donghae tersenyum lembut padaku, yak aku tak boleh terhanyut dalam senyumannya.

"Nee bukannya kita bertemu lagi? Berarti kita berjodohkan humm?". Kenapa dia masih ingat akan surat itu.

"Mianhae oppa aku sudah ada yang memiliki!". Donghae melebarkan matanya saat aku mengatakannya.

"Kau punya namjachigu? Lebih baik kau putuskan saja!". Donghae sedikit membentaku dan itu membuatku takut.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain! Dan tak mungkin aku menyakitinya!". Aku segara menarik kasar lengan Donghae dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan-ku, aku segera mengunci ruangan-ku.

TBC? Tergantung ada yang minat buat diterusin apa engga~ jadi review yah biar authornya ngelanjutin~


End file.
